I Want To Be Your Prince
by eLmaoo
Summary: Fakir yang selalu melihat Ahiru tersenyum senang didekat Mytho, kian merasa sakit melihatnya. Akankah posisi ksatria dari tangan Fakir dapat terganti dengan posisi Pangeran di hati Ahiru? RnR


**JUST READ THIS FICT AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINION WITH REVIEW~**

**HAPPY READING ALL~**

**

* * *

**

Aku benci merasa seperti ini.

Merasakan hal yang membuatku setiap hari gelisah.

Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika memandangnya.

Merasakan keganjalan saat dia sedang menatapnya.

Merasakan amarah saat ia rela mati demi dirinya.

Merasakan sedih saat melihatnya menangis.

Merasakan degupan saat ia menatapku.

* * *

Aku mencari sosok itu.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut merah dengan suara jatuh yang selalu mengiringinya karna terlalu ceroboh.

Seharusnya sekarang adalah waktunya aku pergi untuk melihat keadaan Mytho, tapi entah mengapa kakiku selalu melacak keberadaannya.

Aku menapaki lorong yang menuju ke arah taman.

Aku merasa sangat bodoh karna membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk mencarinya.

Tapi kakiku tetap tidak merespon akan keluhan dalam diriku dan tetap melangkah mencari gadis yang selalu kupuja bola mata birunya.

Aku menapaki tanah basah di taman sekolah.

Dan kudengar suara yang begitu dikenal oleh telingaku.

"kak Mytho! mau menari Pass De Deux bersamaku? aku butuh latihan buat acara malam nanti.."

Aku menatap ke arah sumber suara.

Dan kulihat ia sedang menari berpasangan dengan Mytho.

Dibalik semak, aku menatap mereka yang sedang tersenyum bersama.

Membuatku ingin menusuk hatiku dan menyebarkannya agar tak usah merasa sakit seperti ini lagi.

Tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur dan menginjak ranting rapuh. 'krek'

Merekapun menyadari keberadaanku dan menoleh padaku sambil menghentikan tarian mereka.

"Kak.. Fakir?" tanyanya sambil melepaskan tangannya cepat yang tadi terkait dengan tangan Mytho.

"Ada apa Ahiru? lanjutkan saja tarianmu denan Mytho. Maaf kalau aku mengganggu!" Apaapaan ucapanku ini.

Kenapa aku berkata seperti ini, pasti dia akan merasa..

"Kak Fakir!"

tangannya menarik tanganku yang tadi hendak pergi meninggalkannya.

"ada apa?" tanyaku dengan wajah tetap lurus ke depan tanpa menatapnya.

"aku.. mm.. tadi.." aku melirik wajahnya sedikit.

Kulihat matanya yang entah mengapa terbendung oleh air mata dan wajah cantiknya yang memerah menampakkan sedih di rautnya.

"maaf! aku banyak urusan. Bisa kau lepas tanganku?" bodoh! bodoh! bodoh! aku mencari alasan agar debaranku tak bisa ia dengar.

Tanpa sadar kata kata itu keluar.

Dia pun melepaskan tanganku.

"maaf.."

katanya sambil menunduk.

"Mytho, ayo ikut denganku! kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di luar!" kataku sambil menarik lengan Mytho.

Tersimpan rasa kesal saat aku menatap wajah Mytho yang bagai boneka tak mempunyai ekspresi.

Aku melangkah semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Entah apa yang aku lakukan tadi dapat membuatnya sedih atau tidak.

Amarahku muncul tiba-tiba saat melihat mereka menari berdua.

Kenapa bukan aku Ahiru? kenapa bukan aku?

* * *

Matahari mulai mengumpat lagi di tempat persembunyiannya.

Dan kini para gadis dan para pria sibuk mempersiapkan diri mereka agar tampak sempurna dan prima saat menari Pas De Deux nanti.

Mereka saling berburu pasangan dan menyiapkan diri untuk menjadi pemenang dalam lomba kali ini.

Malam perayaan ini adalah malam dimana setiap tahunnya di selenggarakan lomba yang diiringi dengan mitos.

Mitos yang mengatakan bahwa sang pemenang lomba ini akan menjadi pasangan abadi selamanya sampai maut memisahkan mereka.

Mitos konyol. Sangat konyol bagiku yang kini bahkan tidak peduli dengan malam perayaan ini.

Aku hanya duduk di bangku jendela yang berada di loteng sekolah menatap bintang.

Entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak semangat untuk menari apa lagi memenangkan lomba itu.

Lagi pula satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kuajak pasti sekarang sudah berdansa dengan Mytho.

Ada rasa sakit yang menetap di hatiku malam ini.

Setiap aku mengingat wajahnya yang tadi menatapku dengan bendungan air mata, hatiku jadi merasa risau dan gelisah.

Apa yang telah kulakukan hingga membuat wajahnya jadi beraut seperti itu?

Sungguh aku ingin sekali menghampirinya dan memeluknya erat. Agar wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kesedihan seperti tadi.

Tapi sebagai manusia aku terlalu pengecut. Aku selalu lari darinya. Aku sadari itu.

Aku tidak pantas dijuluki sebagai seorang ksatria.

Tapi aku berharap bisa menjadi sosok pangeran dalam hatimu Ahiru.

Kapan kau menyadari bahwa aku rela mati demi kau?

Lamunanku terhenti ketika ada suara gesekan pintu tanda ada yang membukanya.

Dan saat kulihat siapa orang yang membuka pintu itu..

"Ahiru?" tanyaku kaget melihat sesosok wanita berambut merah, bermata seindah biru laut, dan memakai tutu yang membuatnya semakin bersosok dewi dalam pandanganku.

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, ada peluh yang mengalir di lehernya.

"Kenapa kau disini? bukakah pesta nya sudah mau dimulai?" tanyaku dengan pandangan lurus padanya. Kalau saja jantung ini bisa dihentikan, akan kuhentikan biar tak merusak kesunyian akibat detakan kerasnya.

"kak.. Fakir.. hh.. hh.. ternyata benar.. kau ada disini.." nafasnya masih terengah-engah. Kini dia melangkah ke arahku.

"kau.. habis lari ya?" kini aku beranjak dari tempatku duduk dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"i-iya.. ehehe.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana, akhirnya kutemukan juga!"

Dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat kudamba untuk kumiliki. Senyuman yang selalu masuk ke dalam mimpiku.

Tanpa sadar tanganku terangkat dan mengusap rambut merahnya.

"ya! kau menemukanku!" tanpa sadar aku tersenyum.

Aku tidak tau ada apa denganku, tapi rasanya sangat senang melihatnya kini berada di depan mataku.

Wajahnya memerah. Sangat manis, hingga rasanya ingin sekali aku mendekapnya erat.

"Kak Fakir.. tadi siang.. sebenarnya aku ingin bicara padamu.."

Aku melihat wajahnya yang tersipu menunduk di depanku.

"apa?" aku bertanya padanya dengan nada sedikit kesal karna mengingat hal tadi siang sangat membuatku merasa sebal.

"aku.. ingin be-berpasangan denganmu malam ini. Tapi sepertinya kau.. tidak mau menari dengan.. siapa-siapa.. atau.. sudah ada gadis lain yang mengajakmu? kalau begitu.."

Aku menyuruhnya diam dengan satu telunjukku yang kuletakan di bibirnya.

Aku tersenyum padanya.

"kukira.. kau ingin berdansa dengan Mytho." dalam kata kataku sedikit mengandung.. err cemburu mungkin.

Wajahny kembali tersipu merah.

"ma-mana mungkin! Kak Mytho kan sudah berpasangan dengan Rue, aku.."

"jadi kau memilihku karna Mytho sudah berpasangan dengannya, dan aku dijadikan cadangan?"

Entah mengapa aku memotong ucapannya yang membuat dadaku semakin mendapatkan sakit.

"bukan.. kau salah.. aku.. aku ingin memenangkan perlombaan itu denganmu Kak Fakir!"

Kata-katanya membuatku kaget.

Aku memandang lurus padanya.

"apa.. maksudmu Ahiru?" kini langkahku semakin dekat padanya.

Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang memerah.

"a-aku.. menyukaimu.. Kak.. mmhh.."

Tanpa sadar aku sudah mencium bibir merahnya yang manis dan lembut.

Akal ku sudah tak berfungsi semenjak ia mengataan hal yang ingin sekali kudengar dari mulutnya.

Yaitu kata 'suka' dan itu ditujukan untukku!

Bagai mimpi aku bisa merasakan bibirnya.

Dan mendengar pernyataan cintanya padaku.

Aku melepas ciumanku.

Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah semerah tomat.

"Kak.. Kak Fakir.. barusan.."

Aku tersenyum dan kubawa dia dalam rengkuhan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu Ahiru.. bukan hanya suka, aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Entah mengapa kata kata ini bisa keluar dengan mudah melalui mulutku.

Kurasakan tangannya yang mulai berbalik memelukku.

"aku juga.. dari pertama kali bertemu denganmu.. aku sudah menyukaimu Kak Fakir.."

"ya"

* * *

"bagaimana? pestanya sudah dimulai."

Kini dia berada dalam pangkuanku sambil bersama-sama melihat bintang yang seraya menyinari kilau cinta kami.

"Kita menari disini saja. Asal bulan melihat kita, mungkin mitos itu akan kita menangkan. Karna sekarang kita menari dengan cinta."

Ahiru.. kau memang gadis yang pandai merebut hatiku.

"Ahiru.. aku ingin melindungimu.. sebagai seorang pangeran.. bukan sebagai ksatria..."

"ya.."

Kami menari di sinari oleh terangnya cahaya bulan.

Dan kami berciuman dengan memaut kasih yang abadi untuk selamanya.

**OWARI**

**RIPYU~**

**RIPYU~**

REVIEW~ W/


End file.
